The Grim Adventures of Harry Potter
by Mizari Anoti
Summary: Harry is a at the park, being bullied by his cousin, when the new neighbors kid comes and saves him, who is this mysterious girl and what kind of impact will she and her friend have on Harry's life? Rated M For Rape.
1. Meet Mandy (Harry's Childhood)

**I got the idea of this kind of story from Something Grim This Way Comes By: Ruskbyte But this story will turn out completely different then the three first chapters (That's how many are posted at moment so yeah…) How you may ask… well for one Mandy- Nope no spoilers but just beware something tragic will happen within this first chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter OR the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.**

* * *

 **Chapter One:** Harry's Childhood. Starting at age 6 and a half.

Harry sat on the swing looking down. Hearing a familiar laughing he jumped out of the swing and after stumbling slight started to run. It was to no use though as _they_ caught up to him. His _cousin_ smirked and was about to punch him when a cold monotone voice said "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Dudley sneered at the girl with blonde hair and a pink dress and said "What you going to do about it girly?"

Her eyes narrowed and she said in that cold voice of hers, "I'm going to kick you."

Whether it was because of her cold voice or her glare Dudley whimpered and he backed away as did the rest of his fellow friends. The girl walked over to Harry and held out her hand "I'm Mandy"

Harry nodded in greeting and quietly whispered "I'm Harry" her gaze stayed on him for a few more seconds before she said "You'll do, come" in a commanding tone. He gulped and followed Mandy.

Soon they were walking along pivot drive and right across from his house they stopped at Number 16 pivot drive. "This is my house" Mandy stated.

"The house I live in is right across the street" Harry said pointing to Number four. Mandy nodded and tilting her head said "I want you to meet my… _friend._ "

"Friend?" Harry questioned quietly.

"Yes come in" Mandy said so shrugging to himself Harry followed. Mandy closed the door behind him and then she called out "Grim! Get your boney self down here before I come to you!"

Harry heard a grouchy Jamaican voice call down "I'm coming! I'm coming!" soon he heard footsteps and saw a guy in black robes holding a scythe at least he assumed it was a guy until he saw the persons face.

It wasn't really a person, it was the Grim Reaper. "Friend?" Harry once again questioned looking at Mandy confused.

A smirk came onto her face and Grim looked mildly disturbed as he grumbled "Stupid bet" under his breath.

"Grim came to take the life of my friend's hamster, I made a bet with him, _I won_ " Mandy said.

"And now I have to be her friend forever until she dies!" Grim whined.

Harry blinked then shrugged and asked "Why did yeah move here?"

Mandy smirked again and said "I moved here for a few reasons the most important one is I was kicked out of Endsville and I always wanted to come to Britain."

Harry nodded and then looked at Grim "So don't you kill people?"

"Yes when this brat here allows me too"

"But people are still dying even though you're not working why?" Harry questioned too curious for his own good.

Grim gave a laugh and said "That's cause theirs more than one Grim Reaper you see I'm the third most powerful Death entity, the only one more powerful than me is Death and the Devil himself. There are a few ranks below me that do most of the trivial work allowing me Death and a couple others to have fun with our powers"

Mandy raised an eyebrow and said "Is there any way to control Death?"

Grim narrowed his eyes a bit then sighed and said "Yes, by the three Hallows, and… if I'm reading this right then you Harry, already own two of them."

"Wait! What?" Harry exclaimed shocked.

"Yes… the cloak and the wand."

"Cloak?! Wand?! What are you talking about!" Harry exclaimed confused.

So then Grim explained the tale of the brothers and about witches and wizards and how he used his knowledge of knowing everything to fill him in on his parents the cause they were fighting for and what they were fighting against and how the Dark's side goals were good it's just that Voldemort became insane. Grim also stated how Voldemort was alive.

"I want you to make me a witch, and then I want you to train us." Mandy command Grim.

Grim did just that for the next few Mandy and Harry became close friends and they even had a few adventures together like Billy and Mandy had though these were in no way Harry's fault unlike the adventures with Billy.

On his ninth birthday Mandy said "Grim if I die before Harry He will replace me as your owner" Grim sighed and nodded. Harry blinked at his friend confused and she said "It's your birthday present" So Harry nodded and they went on with their life.

Harry disliked muggles ever since he learned he was a wizard, mostly because of the way they treated him, Grim, and Mandy cause they were different, but he didn't want to kill most of them except for his _family_ though he would wait to get his revenge on them. That was until a certain incident.

It was his Birthday he was finally going to turn ten he smiled at Mandy before closing off his expression with a frown it was something he learned from Mandy she taught him how to intimidate people so he wasn't picked on. Because of this Mandy allowed them to be more open with each other as long as they were alone.

They were going to a big outing both Mandy's family and the Dursleys. Plus a couple of Dudley's friends. Grim would be coming as well he would just be invisible to everyone but Harry and Mandy.

They would be going to a nearby town of Little Hangleton. They went into the vehicles and took a drive their. This wasn't anything unusual and it wasn't some kind of birthday present, certainly not but Harry pretended it was no this trip was for one of Dudley's friends. The Dursleys had so kindly offered to take Pier's to this town for a special movie. Of course once Mandy heard she forced the Dursleys into letting Harry and her family join them on their outing.

Throughout the car ride Vernon glared at Harry and Mandy hate was in that gaze as was fear. Finally arriving at the movie theater, they went to watch the movie. About Halfway through Mandy said "Let's go this movie is lame" and Harry nodded.

They got up and left the theater, Grim staying behind. Mandy walked ahead of Harry and so he followed his older friend out of the building.

Mandy smirked and said "In one year we will be going off to Hogwarts"

"When will you have Grim make the ring?"

"When we first get our letters we can't have the People know we control Grim though." Mandy said smirking.

Harry chuckled and said "Yeah he is our trump card after all" Harry smiled at Mandy and said "I'll be right back I'm going to go find something to drink do you want anything?" Mandy shook her head and Harry went in while she waited outside.

It was then that it happened. Harry didn't know what happened exactly but he had only been in the store for a few moments when he heard a scream that sounded familiar it sounded like Mandy! "STOP! PLEASE!" he heard her begging as he got closer to an alley and heard a sickening sound.

Harry could hear the satisfaction and superiority of the man's voice when he said "Thanks for that girl" and then there was a loud bang. Harry ran forward and saw the man a sickly looking fellow. With stringy black hair and a sunken in face the man smiled cruelly at Harry and then said "Your girlfriend was a pretty good fuck"

Harry's eyes widen and he runs past the man as he realized what he had done the Muggle had- had raped Mandy! Harry went to her body and grabbed her "Mandy! Oh Merlin please no!" he begged and in that moment he stopped disliking muggles no now he hated them _they_ took away Mandy, and he promised himself He would make them pay starting with Mandy's murderer.

No matter how much he begged though he couldn't change the fact that Mandy was dead. Harry sobbed as he clutched Mandy closer to him unbelieving. "Grim!" Harry yelled and The Reaper appeared and angry look on his face until he spotted Mandy.

"Who did this to her!" Grim demanded outraged fire in his eyes. "A muggle! He raped her Grim and then he shot her!" Harry said "He looked sick and had black hair." Grim nodded and then flew up and away.

Harry was still sobbing over her body when the police came. They took him away and asked tones of questions and gave a few answers such as the name of Mandy's murderer "His name is Jacob Granger."

Harry left the place and found Grim standing outside a grim expression on his face. "Why?" Harry whispered "Why Mandy? Why not someone else?!"

Grim looked at Harry and said "I couldn't find the man he ran away from this area!"

"Grim don't be a muggle" Harry said in a way that painfully reminded them of when Mandy would say "Don't be a bonehead"

"Oh yeah" he said sighing eyes filled with tears. "Grab on" Harry grabbed Grim's arm and he slashed his scythe opening a portal. They stepped through and came face to face with Jacob who couldn't see Grim. Harry glared at the man "You killed Mandy" Harry accused. "Grim give me your scythe I'm going to kill him" Harry said in a deadly voice.

Grim just handed his scythe over and as Jacob pulled the trigger of his gun Harry swinged the scythe deflecting the bullet. The ten year old walked forward and fury in his eyes he swinged chopping the man's head of.

Harry nodded his head and whispered "Justice has been done Mandy."

The next year passed slowly the first month was spent grieving then a hollowness replaced it after another month all that was left was a hallow feeling and a hatred towards the pathetic filthy muggles.

The rest was spent training. Harry finally had Grim tell him how to summon the cloak and the wand so he could use them.

It was Dudley's birthday and he decided he wanted to go to little Hangleton's Zoo Harry sat stoic face the entire ride and decided to find a place where he could avoid everyone until it was time to go.

He got out and walked around before finding a small shack he entered it and explored while Grim decided to go do a bit of reaping. Harry soon found a ring that called to him Harry looked at the ring and heard a faint hissy voice say _§Come put me on muggle and meet your doom!§_

Harry glared and hissed at the ring _§How dare you call me a muggle you piece of jewelry!§_

 _§You ssspeak! Put me on fellow ssspeaker I ssshall not let harm come to a brethren!§_

Harry smirked and then hissed out _§If you do I ssshall have my ssserveant the Grim Reaper dessstroy you§_

With that Harry picked up the ring and put it on. After a few minutes with nothing happening Harry nodded his head and walked out of the building only to come face to face with a guy with black hair that was slightly spiky who wore a leather jacket and a pair of jeans.

"Well well looks like you found the stone" the black eyed man said smirking.

Harry leveled his gaze at the man and asked "Who are you?" the man smirked and said "I am now your servant master as he have conquered all three of the Hallows. I am Death"

Grim decided at that moment to make an appearance "Harry it's almost-"then he spotted Death. Grim seemed to pause for the briefest of seconds then looked between the two.

"Harry?" he questioned after a minute of silence had befallen.

"I apparently found the third Hallow" Harry stated calmly yet a hint of surprise could still be heard.

"Now you have to powerful servants" Death said smirking.

Grim said "Mandy would be proud of you Harry."

"Mandy Maxwell?" Death asked curious.

"Yeah" the duo replied at the same time looking guarded.

"That girl is evil!" Death said shuddering.

Grim and Harry exchange smiles and Harry states "That's our Mandy still terrorizing people even in death"

"Yeah well some of the residents of the underworld are trying to talk her into becoming a ghost"

They spent the rest of the time learning about Death and stuff that happening in the underworld apparently the Devil had a son with Life and the child was kidnapped. Apparently Harry kind of looked like their kid except his eyes were green and his hair was a lighter black.

Death turned into a black cat and then said "I'll be your familiar Master" Harry frowned then asked "I hear you mewling like a cat but I can understand you?"

The cat grinned a Cheshire smile and said pompously "Death speaks all languages."

Harry blinked "Does that mean I speak all languages?"

"Correct." Death stated.

The new trio went back to the house and Harry returned to his bedroom, Dudley's old toy room, in which he had moved in because of Mandy and Grim who helped to scare the pathetic muggles.

* * *

 **A/N Welcome to my first story Please tell me what you think and how I can improve it.**


	2. Shopping (Before Hogwarts)

**Chapter Two:** Before Hogwarts. Starting at age 11 (Almost).

On the 24th of July Harry received his Hogwarts acceptance letter. Harry laughed and returned a letter with his acceptance. A few days later he decided to go get his supplies for School. Entering the leaky cauldron he smirked looking at his robes which Grim had loaned him after grumbling. Harry encountered a man who gave an interesting aura as if there were two souls in one body.

"Hello there sir" Harry greeted as the man walked up to him.

"I-I'm Quirinus Quirrell I-I'll be o-one of your p-professors at Hogwarts" The man stuttered out.

"Pleasure to meet you sir I'm Heir Potter"

Death who had taken the form of a Cat again mewled "If you wish it so I could tell you who the second aura is."

Harry looked at the cat who was one his shoulder and then nodded with a smirk. "On the back of his head is Lord Voldemort."

Harry then chuckled and quietly Hissed _§what a sssurprissse to find you here Voldemort, why don't we go rent a room and have a proper talk§_

Harry heard a faint reply of agreement and he went up and rented a room allowing Voldemort to follow him.

"How did you know it was me boy, and how do you speak parseltounge!?"

"I've spoken parseltounge all my life as soon as I saw you I knew there were two souls in your body I merely had my _servant_ confirm it"

"You are a curious boy Potter so who is your servant?"

Harry smirked he wasn't going to reveal his ultimate tool but Grim could act as if he was the servant. Harry looked at Grim and smirked. "Grim show yourself to the dark lord." Harry commanded.

Grim did just that "Hello Lord Voldemort you shouldn't have your soul split apparent it can cause you to be insane"

Voldemort narrowed 'his' eyes "I think I'm perfectly sane"

"Oh sure right now you are that's because the tiny fragment of your soul that is left is using Quirrell's soul to keep yours balanced."

Voldemort cast his thoughts back to how he would think before he was killed and to the way he was now and could see a difference after all he should have never acted on a partial prophecy. "What of the prophecy?" He questioned.

"Fake" Harry stated. "The old Muggle loving coot created it" He said sneering the word muggle.

"So Voldemort Lets make a deal shall we?"

"Depends" Voldemort said narrowing his eyes at the eleven year old apparent Slytherin.

"I will tell Grim to put your soul back together leaving you the smallest horcrux remaining so you will still have your ties to immortality yet be sane and I will give you your own body back in return I will be a fellow Dark lord. I will be your equal. _Your partner._ "

"Which horcrux?" Voldemort asked. Harry let a smirk curl his lips. "Why dear Voldemort moi of course I am one of you horcrux's. You see that night when the killing curse rebounded it split part of your soul and it resided in the only living being there."

Voldemort took out his wand and cast the spell that revealed if the item was a horcrux or not. The results glowed green. "So Voldemort Do you agree?"

Voldemort thought the deal over in his head then questioned "Why do you want to be a Dark lord."

"Two reasons, one I agree with most of your goals because Grim explained it all and, two I won't be any of your boot licking incompetent servants."

"Very well I will agree"

Harry looked at Grim then nodded "Do it, I will come back once I am done shopping for my school supplies"

With that Harry went to Gringotts and grabbed some of his money. Proceeding then to buy everything he needed saving his wand for last.

Entering the shop he released a strand of his magic allowing it to search to see if there was a wand here that fit him. Within seconds he got his result there was none. He turned to leave as the shop owner came out "Why are you leaving Mr. Potter?"

"It's Heir Potter sir and no wand here will accept me I will find my proper wand from another source the closest one that would match me from this store is The Holly and phoenix one which if I was some naïve young wizard you would have given to me claiming it was my fitted wand when in truth it is not therefore I will go to the other wand shops before getting a custom wand if I haven't found a perfect match" Harry stated then left.

Harry raised the cloaks hood and let Grim's cloak magic hide his face in shadows, as he entered into Knockturn alley and went for a hidden wand shop in the back. Letting his magic search he was delighted to find one that answered his call. "I will take the 14 inches Yew wand with the Dementors Cloak and Thestral hair. A very deadly combination."

The shop owner nodded having felt the stranger search out for the wand and said "That will be 20 galleons." Harry agreed and grabbed his wand feeling a cold power going through him.

Finally done with his shopping Harry returned to the meeting room and saw both Voldemort and Quirrell standing there. Voldemort was in his human body as he looked as Tom Riddle yet with red eyes but Harry knew he would be able to look like Voldemort at will.

"Now then as I am in the unique position to be the ultimate spy I do believe that I shall be doing so. I will also be wreaking havoc among students and staff while still remaining 'good' I don't care where I'll be sorted whether it be Slytherin or Hufflepuff though I do think I'd prefer the former."

Voldemort nodded his agreement then said "You can also work on creating your own group of followers."

Harry grinned and a mischievous glint light his eyes "Oh yes while you have your Death eaters I shall have my Death Deifier's."

"Goodbye Lord Voldemort" With a smirk Harry turned and left the building.

Harry made his way back to his _home_ and cackled quietly he would do what Mandy always dreamed of, He would rule the world.

 **A/n Another chapter for my lovely readers! I'm warning you now the next chapter wont come out for some time this is because I'm working on another story that wont be posted till either finished or I have written over 10,000 words so far. It will be a CreepyPasta Harry story. I need your help for it though. Which Creepypast should Harry meet first? (Their is a poll on my page for it)**


End file.
